Little Talks
by wmyuaf
Summary: In which Jason is a complete prick.


"One more time, I swear!" Damian frustratedly shouted, pointing an acusing finger across the room at that one boy who he swore was out to get him.  
For the past week, Jason has been on him, harrassing him with every chance he got. Many death threats were shot his way, from Damian, but that didn't stop him. Damian couldn't even count the amount of times he's been pushed off the couch. And, also, many times it ended in him landing face first on the carpet of the living room. Sometimes he'd land on his arse, but right after, he'd be up on his feet, chasing right after Jason.

Jason would just laugh, and hide out somewhere until the younger boy calmed down.

Then, he would be right back out to annoy him, and get under his skin.  
And he realised, after being told several times to leave the poor kid alone, he would stray away for some time. And then it got to the point where he would have to set out on his mission when no one was around.  
He wasn't sure if he wanted to consider it a legit 'mission'or not. He did enjoy bothering the crap out of him. So, maybe he might consider it one if he just simply wants to get at him. He long ago accomplished angering him, and he already has it at a point where, as Damian goes through the house, he's constantly checking over his shoulders, and every time he see's Jason he just has to keep his eyes on him at all times.

And now, he found him clinging to Dick. Looking back at him, agitated. "He won't leave me alone!" He whined.

Sighing, Dick wrapped an arm around Damian, rubbing his back. "Jason, why won't you leave him alone?"

With a shrug, Jason smiled, "I didn't do anything."

"You're always doing something."

With Bruce, when he tells him it better be the last time, Jason obeys him. That is, until he leaves the room. And when Dick tells him to stop, he's not much of a threat, but he still obeys. But when Damian is yelling at him, and hitting him, he can't help but find fun in pushing him over the edge.

And he's pretty sure he's the only one who isn't scared to cross the line.

Finally, for once, Tim - who Jason hasn't even noticed up until now, - looked up from his homework, his lips pressed in a thin line, he huffed a sigh, "Will you guys just _please_.. Shut the hell up, and get out of here?" He asked calmly, as he turned his attention back to the text books in front of him.

"Sorry.." Jason muttered, as he turned, and exited the room.

Later on, during dinner time, and they were all called into the kitchen.  
Jason waited, right inside of the kitchen, on the other side of the wall, that divided into the entrance. He stood against it, prepared as Damian was the first to enter the room after him. He caught him, off guard, just like the many times before, and wrapped his arms around him. Spinning him around, he picked him up, ignoring his cries of protest, as he kept his arms tight around his legs. Hanging him upside down, and swinging him carefully. "Todd, put me down,_ now!"_

"Aww, does this scare you?" Jason chuckled, lowering him a bit, to where his head was closer to the ground.

"Master Jason, would you please put him down? It's time for dinner."

"I'm going to kill you as soon as you put me down!" Damian spat, flailing his arms.

"Sure thing, kid." Jason said with a grin, as he lifted the boy, letting him back to his feet. He crossed his arms, and leaned slightly out of his way as Damian's fists repeatedly went after him. "I've handled worst things than you." He laughed, shrugging him off as he stepped away from him, walking around the dining room table.

One thing Damian really hated, was how Jason made fun of him. He found every reason to piss him off, just with words. Jason would make disgusting faces at him, noting how horrid Damian would look this morning, or laugh at his choice in clothes to wear. Make fun of how much of a rich kid he can be. Anything, really. Point out all of his flaws. Jason never really fails to make any remarks.

And it's not like Damian is clumsy or anything; he's far from it. So, Jason can laugh at how perfectly straight his posture is. How stiff he can be.

Jason stopped by a chair, and grabbed it, holding it in front of him. To keep a distance between him, and that little demon child of Bruce's. "Come on, I dare you." He laughed, letting go of the grip that he had on the chair.

He watched, as Damian's hands clenched into fists, and he bit his lip, turning his head to look away. He'd always seem so close to hurting him, but he'd never go through with it. A few times, Tim would sit there, covering his eyes, begging Jason to just stop. Or he would yell, out of frustration, for the two to quit arguing. Tim always thought that one day, Jason would regret messing with the threatening boy.

Most likely because Tim always tried to stay out of Damian's path.

Throughout the whole dinner, Damian threw glares Jason's way, and Jason would only in return, smile. Which didn't do anything for Damian, and made him much more upset. After they finished their dinner, Dick stood up, and started collecting everyone's plates. "I'll do the dishes!" Alfred told him it wasn't necessary, but being the extremely nice person he is, he offered to do it. He of course dragged Tim with him to clean up. But he didn't mind, so that was good.

Damian made his way out of the kitchen, with Jason following behind him. Damian could feel his presence trailing behind, and as he spun around to face him, Jason's fingers went straight to his hips, jabbing at them. Damian let out a pained squeak, - one that's never escaped him, that he should feel really ashamed and embarrassed of, - and almost fell backwards. Jason grabbed onto his wrists quickly, pulling him back up to balance straight on his feet. "I'm sorry!" Jason said, laughing, as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"Why don't you ever leave me alone?" Damian shouted at him, pushing him away roughly before he ran off to his bedroom.

"I think you should apologise to him." Dick told him flatly, as he stepped into the living room and plopped down on the couch in front of the T.V with Jason.

"I think he hates me," Jason started, following with a chuckle, as he turned to look at Dick.

"The kid hates everyone." Tim muttered, walking around the couch. As he was about to sit down, Dick grabbed his wrist, and pulled him down to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around his waist. "If you don't come back alive.. Well, I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." He forced a cheeky smile, and his eyes crinkled, and he dragged himself up. Practically trudging as he went to Damian's room. When he got there, he held his fist up, getting ready to knock on the door. He hesitated a little bit. He's sure the kid could only take so much. As he's told him, time after time, he doesn't really.. Show his emotions. He can't tell how, whatever actions he pulls, really makes him feel. Was he genuinely upset by how Jason's been treating him?

Even if he was, he's going to put an end to this, and say sorry.

He knocked on the door a few times, letting his hand fall back to his side, he stood there. Waiting. He heard shuffling, and a groan from the other side, and.. "No! What do you want?"

"It's me.."

"I know." When the reply came back, it sounded rather harsh.

"Can I come in?" He said, leaning against the door, and pressing his ear to it. Both hands resting on the door. "Please?"

After a moment, and more shuffling coming from the background, he heard the_ click_ of the door being unlocked. He waited until he heard the bed squeak from the other side, and he finally turned the knob, stepping inside. Closing the door behind him. He wasn't so sure of why he felt nervous at the moment. Jason Todd is never nervous.

Damian sat, on his bed, with his legs crossed. His expression, Jason couldn't really read. He stared lowly, not at all making eye-contact with him. It was almost as if his stare went through him. Slowly, and cautiously, Jason walked over to the bed. Sitting at the far end of it.

"Damian.. Uh, did I-" Jason cleared his throat, "upset you in any way?"

"No.." Damian muttered quietly, in a tone that wasn't very convincing to Jason.

Jason smiled, and brought his legs up on the bed, scooting a little closer. "Just tell me what I did wrong.."

_"Everything!"_ The boy bursted out, and that just about scared the shit out of Jason. He jumped as his voice got louder, and he sat with his legs folded under him, letting his shoulders sag a bit as he tried to speak.

"I know.. I just thought it was funny."

Damian's tone went back to it's normal, calm volume as before, and he was no longer shouting. "How was it funny?" Never before, has Jason ever heard him sound so.. Defeated, almost. Show that he actually cared about anything. And,_ oh_, so maybe the kid _did_ have some feelings somewhere deep inside of him. Jason thought, he should probably feel proud for being the one who pulled them out of him.

"You got so mad everytime I said anything.. Or messed with you, so it was fun for me." He said, shrugging. "I'm sorry."

"You think that if you just simply apologise, I'm going to get over it?"

"Well.. I don't really know what else to say." Jason looked down, playing with the hem of his shirt. He pursed his lips, and looked back up at Damian. "What do you want me to say?"

"It doesn't work like that, Todd."

Jason sighed, rubbing his temples, "Did I make you feel bad? About yourself?" Damian nodded slowly, unsure if admitting how he felt was the best thing to do. But, when he nodded, Jason got it. He had more of an idea of what affect his actions were causing. "So, you thought everything I said was true?"

"Of course."

"Damian, you can't expect yourself to always be perfect. I'm not saying you aren't, because.. That's not true." He saw a faint blush spread across Damian's cheeks, but he decided that he really shouldn't point it out, because there could be a chance that the boy will get pissed and just pounce on him. And, possibly, that would be the death of him. So he's going to be smart and shut the hell up.

"Oh." Was all Damian said.

Smiling, Jason thought he was going to try to make the kid happy. "You're hair really isn't stupid, your face is fine, and you don't look silly when you dress yourself."

Damian brought his legs up, and rested his chin on his knees, "Don't lie to me."

"Not lying." Jason really didn't hate anything about him. He actually found it quite.. Cute, how he always talked like an adult. "I don't want you mad at me, Damian."

Damian nodded, biting at his bottom lip, "I am not mad at you."

There was this awkward silence, where Jason couldn't find any other words to say, and he just sighed. Swaying a bit as he sat there. He looked to his side, and saw the blanket Damian slept with with folded, sitting on his bed neatly. A grin formed on his lips, and he quickly snatched it up. As he shook it out, Damian's head tilted, and he looked at Jason with curiosity. Well, he certainly messed up the folding job done on it. Damian would be sure to demand he folds it back again before he leaves.

Jason gripped both corners of the blanket, swinging it behind him, like he was going to pull it over himself, and cover up. When suddenly, he lunged toward Damian, pushing him down, and letting the cover fall over them. To where they were both under it completely, not even a inch of them showing, or in sight. It was dark, and Damian let out an annoyed groan. "Todd, what are you doing?"

Jason didn't even say anything. He didn't answer him, his fingers just dug into his sides, but this time, in a way of tickling him. Damian's legs kicked under him, and Jason lifted up a bit, leaning his head to the side trying to avoid the possibility of a certain someone's elbows hitting him in the face. Damian's head tilted back, pressing into a pillow beneath him. "N-No, stop it..!"

Damian tried, in his best effort, not to track a smile or laugh. He bit, hard, onto his lip, and gasped when Jason's hands moved up under his arms. "I'm serious! L-Leave me alone!"

Slowly, Jason's tickling subsided, and he pulled his hands away, "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sure you've had enough." He said, chuckling. "I'll go, now."

Damian's legs wrapped tightly around Jason's waist, keeping him there, in place. Making it unable for him to leave. And he threw his arms around his neck, pulling him down. "Don't leave me." He sounded so_ possessive._

"I won't."

"Stay here, with me."

Their possition changed, to where they were laying side by side, not moving out from under the covers. Damian still clung to Jason, like he was his new found property, and he wasn't going to let him go. Jason didn't have a problem with it. He planned to stay there, throughout the night with him, curled up in bed.


End file.
